


Foolin' Around

by Thorfanficwriter



Series: A Hill of Beans [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Humorous Ending, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Sequel, Sexual Frustration, Steve Rogers Mention - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter
Summary: Bucky picks someone up in a bar after a hard day at work.





	Foolin' Around

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sexual Re-Education of Bucky Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566229) by [Thorfanficwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter). 



> This is a one-shot sequel to The Sexual Re-Education of Bucky Barnes.

It had been another really long day in a long line of long days. There were too many meetings with clients and staff, multiple issues with a project, and to top it off, Sam being Sam. The prospect of sitting in rush hour traffic deflated him further. Bucky decided he needed to unwind before heading home. He knew Y/N wouldn’t like it and would probably dish out hell for it later, but he sent the text anyway. _Late tonight._  

He walked down a block to the nearest bar, ordered a beer then settled in to watch the ball game on the mounted screen. Around the end of the second inning, he considered leaving when the street door opened, catching his eye. A lady wearing a silky, wrap dress showing off a nice set of gams walked in. Without looking around, she walked straight to the bar and sat down next to him. _Must be alone,_ he thought. 

“You look like you had a tough day, too.” 

“You don’t know the half of it.” 

“Betcha a drink mine beats yours.” 

When she smiled at him, he smiled right back. Her smile was engaging, and she was, quite frankly, hot. Unable to remember the last time someone tried to pick him up, he couldn’t help himself from flirting. It was silly, being a married man and all, but an instinct kicked in. “You’re on.” He proceeded to tell her about the ongoing troubles at work, including the friend that could be a royal pain-in-the-ass. “And then, of course, there’s the wife.” 

She regaled him with a horrendous day in the life of a stay-at-home mom, starting at the crack of dawn, a mid-day call from the school principal and ending with a toddler jamming up the toilet because his action figures wanted to go for a swim. “Then, there’s the husband. Been neglecting me lately.” 

“The man’s a fool, if you ask me,” he scoffed. 

“I feel like maybe our bet ended in a draw.” 

“I’ll buy anyway, doll,” Bucky ordered her drink then asked, “Do you escape the family often?” 

“First time, actually, but I’d rather talk about something else.”  

They chatted while finishing off their drinks, but it wasn’t long before she asked if he’d like to go somewhere more private to continue the conversation. His brain spun with options. Things had gone from zero to sixty much quicker than he’d anticipated. She had laid her cards on the table and he needed to either fold or go all-in. 

He mentioned his office wasn’t far and everyone should be gone for the day. Being blatantly forward was not Bucky’s style, but she obviously wanted to hook up and he didn’t want to miss his window. A man had needs, after all. 

By the time they reached the building, he could no longer resist touching her. He waited until they were in the elevator before easing his arm around her back, placing a gentle hand against her hip. Drawing her close, he whispered into her ear, “If it wasn’t for the cameras I’d take you right here.” 

She was being silently coy, but he could feel the temperature rise as her face flushed. He tried to be cool as well, but as soon as the doors slid open, he grabbed her hand and hurried them down the hall, into the suite of offices. It was empty as promised. 

“This all yours?” she asked as he rushed them past a reception desk and various cubicles, ending up in a large office with impressive view. 

“Yes, ma’am. I’m kind of a big deal.” 

“Oh, are you now?” she snickered. 

Bucky slammed the door shut, then pulled her tight and smashed his mouth onto hers. His hands seemed to be everywhere, making her breathless. She eased back. ”Whoa, cowboy. Slow down.” 

“Sorry, sugar. I'm so worked up right now, I’m about to burst.” He began raining kisses up and down her neck. 

“Well, whose fault is that? I didn’t tell you to work late every night for the past two weeks,” she panted. 

“It’s all for you and the kids, baby.” 

Her hands combed through his thick hair as he made his way down her chest. “You’re a good man, Bucky.”  

“You’re about to find out just how good I am. How’dya know where to find me anyway? ” 

“Sam.”

He led her to the desk and spun her around, running his hands up and down her body. Eventually, his flesh hand rested on her inner thigh for a moment then traced its way upward. “Fuck, Y/N. No panties?” 

“Surprise.” 

When he unzipped his pants, he grumbled, “Shit”. 

“What’s the matter?” 

“I don’t have any condoms.” 

“James Buchanan Barnes, you are so predictable. Hand me my purse.” She dug through the bag then all but shoved the foil packet at him. “You know, this wouldn’t be a problem if you’d actually schedule that vasectomy.” 

"Alright. Alright. Let’s not talk about that right now,” he said, fondling her bottom. Giving it a playful smack, he added, “God, I love your ass.” 

“Well, why don’t you stop your yammering and do something about it?” 

As soon as the package’s seal was opened, his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket, shut off the ringer then tossed it onto the desk. A few seconds later, it began vibrating with multiple text messages. “What the hell? Sorry,” he huffed, picking the phone up again then shutting it completely off.  

“Who was it?” 

“Steve asking what they should feed the kids.” Then her phone started ringing.  

Pulling it out of her purse, she laughed, “It’s him.” Bucky snatched the phone out of her hand and answered. “Are you and Sam really that helpless? Give ‘em some cereal. Make PBJ’s. Order pizza. Just don’t bother us again unless the goddamned house is on fire. You know what? Don’t even call then. If you two can take on HYDRA, I think you should be able to handle three little children!” He hung up and returned his attention to his wife. 

Y/N slid a hand inside his briefs and began stroking, drawing groans out of her husband. “We better get this show on the road. I’m not gonna last long.” She froze and he whined, “I didn’t mean stop altogether.”  

“Shh!” she said. “Listen. What’s that?” 

They were silent for a moment. “Ugh,” he sighed, pushing away. “I forgot about the cleaning crew. Hold on.” He stomped over to the door, opening it only enough to peek his head through. After a few words of Spanish, he shut the door again. “All taken care of.” 

“Wha’dya tell ‘em?” 

“I told them I’ve got a very important client in here and to skip us tonight.” 

“You’re pretty quick on your feet.” 

“Not too shabby, if I do say so myself. In fact, sweetheart, I’ve just had another brilliant idea.” 

* * *

The next day, Sam arrived at work and walked straight into Bucky’s office with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“What’s with you, Wilson?” 

“Steve told me about the phone call last night. Between Y/N asking us to babysit last minute, getting herself all dressed up and the way you laid into Steve, we figured out what was going on. You bring her up here, boss man?” 

“None of your business, Sam,” he answered matter-of-factly. 

“Come on. Everyone fantasizes about doing it in the workplace. You’ve been busted.” 

Bucky knew he wasn’t going to let it go. He looked the man dead in the eye and with a wry smirk said, “Okay, wise-guy. You got me. Congratulations.” 

“Knew it!” Sam beamed. 

“Only, it wasn’t _my_ office.” 

Sam looked confused for a moment, then shouted, “Aw, hell no!” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. If there's enough interest, I'm thinking of doing a few more and making this a series.


End file.
